Everything Is Not What It Seem
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Melody Bloom wants to learn the truth about her sister disappearing. When she lands in the world of Halloween, she find her sister married to a Skeleton. And Oogie is back to finish up the job, but, what standing in his way is the youngest Bloom child.
1. The Opening

You left us without a goodbye to us.

You disappeared and left nothing but your journal behind.

Was it because of our father?

Or you were tried of life giving you a hard time.

But, I feel like Alice.

Still falling though the rabbit hole with no end.

I want to know the truth and where you are.

I don't believe you're dead.

You're alive somewhere.

But, is it wonderland or is it hell on earth?

**_Yep^^ Part two kaaayyytteee^^ I hope you like this. Chapter will be up sometime this week or next hopfully^^ _**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only help ones^^_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


	2. Chapter 1: Though The Looking Glass

The was family that lived by the river, they were called the Bloom family. The used to have three children. They had a son and two daughters. But, one daughter disappeared on her birthday.

It was on Halloween, when they found out that she was with someone when she disappeared. But, they couldn't do anything. All they could was set out missing posters out all over the town. But, the youngest child did not take it easily.

_8 Years Later_

"You died your hair black!"

The youngest Bloom child, was Melody Bloom. She been the outsider of her family. She was the kind of girl who used help out her family now. Since then, she became more of the bad guy in family.

"Melody….mom isn't going to be happy when she-"

"Am not cut out for red am I?"

Her brother look at her and understand what she was talking about it.

"Melody, I know you miss her. But, this isn't going to bring her back."

Melody look at her brother.

"Whatever…"

She walk out of the house and look at the river. She was told that her sister fall into the river and her body was never found.

She didn't believe that, she believe she was alive somewhere. She pulled her hood up and walk into town.

Halloween was coming soon once again. She saw a lot kids getting costumes and parents were buying so many bags of candy and wine.

She hated Halloween, she used to like it a lot, but, she didn't understand why she hated it.

She pulled out her ipod and listen to a song Avril Lavigne. She saw two girls about her age walking by with their arms around a couple of guys.

"Love is so over rated…"

"Wow, you sounded like Ariel there."

Melody saw her sister's best friend Willow. She called her Will for short. Will was the last person to see her before she went missing.

"Hey Will, what's up?"

"Just getting candles for my shop."

Melody was close to Will then before. She used to think she was weird before she knew her. But, she like visiting her shop from time to time. It was like a hideout for her in the whole town.

"So, any plans for Halloween?"

Will ask her as she was setting up her shop.

"No…"

She said sadly to her. It wasn't the best day for her. She keep seeing her sister near the river or at her special spot in the park. She pulled out a book out of her pocket.

"You're still carrying that around?"

She ask her seeing a little black book in her hands.

"My sister carr-"

"Melody! Your sister doesn't want you being this girl hating Halloween for whole life."

"Then, why the hell did she leave and-"

"Melody, you go on about her every time you come here. I promise you, she is happy where she is."

Melody put the journal back inside her jacket.

"But, I can say this,"

Melody look at her for a few moments before leaving.

"things aren't always what the seems."

Melody walk out and slam the door behind her. She never get why she said that. She headed to the park. The park wasn't the same since three years ago. But, people kept coming here. She remember how her sister would came here on the 14th every October.

She walk down on one of the paths Then, she notice one of them was closed off. There was a middle age couple walking by.

"E-excuse me, why is this path closed?"

They look at her with confusion on their faces.

"That path is closed for reasons." The woman said to her.

"A few people died for some odd reason. No one knows how."

She watched them walk off. Then, she had an idea. She look around to see no one around till she was alone. She went under the gate and ran down the path.

It been hours since she came on the path. She wonder when it will came to an end. But, there was no end. She stop running and saw the sky.

It was night already. The sound of cars or the sound of people was gone. She saw a circle of trees up ahead from her.

She came upon them till she saw pictures for each holidays.

"Wow…who had time to work these."

She notice a pumpkin one. She made a face at it.

"You're the reason why I hate Halloween."

She kicked it, she was about to walk off it she heard something open. She look behind her and saw it was a door.

She walk back to see what inside of it. There was noting inside.

She heard the sound of the wind, before she could yell. She was pulled inside of the tree.

**_Sorry this chapter is short. This is the first chapter. Before you guys read this story, you need to read Princess of Shadows before reading this. I hope you guys like this, remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton _**


	3. Chapter 2: Sister

Melody heard the wind bellowing till she heard the sound of leafs around her. She found herself in graveyard. At least that what she thought it was.

"Either god is playing a really bad joke on me or-"

Before she could finish, she heard some kids laughing near by.

"Come on Ellen. You're going to yourself in trouble."

"No way, I'll be fine."

Melody saw three kids, but, she couldn't tell if they were kids.

"Ellen! Please come down! We can get it later…."

"What, you were all-"

Melody watch as one of them fall out of a tree. She watch the girl lead on one of the kids.

"Ouch, Ellen, what was that!"

Ellen look at her friend. He was pale, dark brown hair with red eyes. He wore what look like a gothic jacket. The girl who fall on him had short red hair and she was wearing a black dress.

"Sorry, I fall."

"Yeah, you just fall on top of me!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it princess!"

"Easy vampire!"

There was another girl, she had on a straitjacket with faded bland hair.

"Please stop it you two. Beside, remember what you did a few-"

"How come everyone brings that up still!"

"My dad let you off the hook if-"

"I know!"

Melody wasn't sure if these kids were from town. But, she could tell that they weren't kids at all. She could hear them coming her way.

She hide behind the first tombstone she could find. It wasn't mush, but these kids could kill her without a second thought. She watch them leave. She saw a town, at least what she thought it was. She follow them till they reach it. She look around the area and saw more graves then ever. The trees were different as well.

"Strange how all of this looks like-"

She pulled out the journal and saw the pictures. It was the same as her sister's drawings.

"Weird…"

She was close to the town and saw a gate. She climbed overit to the other side. She didn't care if she was caught or throw in jail here. She saw the kids again she was able to make them out. The boy had fangs, the girl in straitjacket could be seen though, the other girl look more of a skeleton.

"This a dream…or a bad joke."

Melody was confused about this. Vampires, ghosts and skeletons weren't real. They were things that scared kids. But, how could these things be walking around in place like this.

"Aren't your parents coming back today princess?"

Melody watch them goofing off like the little monster they were. Then, the ghost girl saw something coming at them.

"In coming!"

Melody watch them hide while a flying skulls came at them. She saw another group of kids throwing skulls at them. Melody wanted to stop them, but, it was funny how those three were avoiding those skulls. Till one of them hit her in the face. She was mad at them for throwing one at her.

"That it…this is another reason why I hate Halloween."

Melody pick the skull and throw it at the kids till someone caught it.

"You three having fun?"

Melody saw a tall skeleton talking with the ones who throw them. Melody was about to make a run for it till someone grab her.

Sorry, but, humans aren't allow in Halloween Town."

Melody look behind her and saw a woman with long red hair and river eyes. She look half dead, but, she look human as well. Her black hair was in the way to see her face, but, she could tell from what she look like. The kids who were throwing the skulls ran away before the tall Skeleton could talk to them. But, the other three who were hiding came out.

"Haha! That why you don't mass with-"

The vampire stop talking till his nose was acting strange.

"What that smell!?"

"Human."

Melody pulled her hair out of the way to see the couple. Her face changed when she saw the woman.

"No way…"

"Glad you came in the right time. Lock, Shock and Barrel haven't leave us alone."

The skeleton girl said to them. Melody got a better look at the tall skeleton , then her thought went blank. It was the same one in the journal. "No way…"

Melody felt sick. Stuff like this shouldn't be real. At least, in her head at least. When she look at the woman, her face was like her sister.

"Ariel…?"

The woman look at her for a second and look confused. Melody was scared if she had the wrong person.

"Sorry, have we meet?"

Her voice was like hers, her face, eyes, everything was like her. But, Melody couldn't see it, she thought it was her head playing tricks on her. "Wait…Melody, is that you?" She ask

"So you're Ariel's little sister."

Melody couldn't believe this. It was her sister.

"Ariel…you're alive…?!"

"Of cores. I've been living here for years now."

Melody was confuse about one thing about her. It was her, but, she was different when she last saw her.

"You're…well…"

"Married."

"Well…wait! You're What?!"

Melody saw the ring on her finger.

"To what?!"

Ariel pointed to the what she was talking about.

"To Jack."

Melody was a bit shock about this a little bit. Was he the reason why she left home.

"Wait till mom see-"

"Melody, I can't go back.

" Melody was confused about this. What did she mean she couldn't come back.

"Home Melody. Am sure-"

Ariel look at her wrists and saw marks on them.

"When did you do this?"

"A few months ago…"

"Well…here it the style."

"What?! What is wrong with you. Mom had to rush me to doctor and you say-wait! Are you saying this place is…"

"Halloween Town."

Melody was out of breath till she hit the ground.

"She your sister alright"

**_Not as good as I was hoping for. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


	4. Chapter 3: Explain

Melody was coming to the world of Halloween. She saw the skeleton girl next to her. She remember what her name was. Ellen was it she thought. She found herself in a room. Was it her bedroom or something? Then, she saw her friends with her as well.

"Great…I'm in the freak show."

"Hey! We're **_NOT_** Freaks!! You're the freak!"

Melody smelled blood coming from the vampire's mouth. She pushed the vampire away from her.

"Anthony!"

Ellen pulled back the vampire till Melody hit him with a cross in her hand.

"What the hell…" He noticed the cross in her hand.

"For the love of Queen of the damned, you believe that stuff."

"Wait, crosses don't hurt you?"

Ellen and the ghost girl laugh at Melody. Anthony look at his friends and laugh a little.

"Hold on! What going on here?"

"Ariel, it alright."

"No, it not. Melody is family, but, she…"

Ariel and Jack were talking about Melody. Ariel know how bad she is about keeping secrets. Melody sort of ruin birthdays once a year.

"…She is your sister."

"And I know how bad she is with secrets."

Jack thought about this as well. Melody was young when she left her world. But, their world would be endanger if she slip up.

"I think I have an idea."

They heard The others in the other room. Ariel really didn't want to mess with this at the moment. So Jack took over and see what was going on.

"Hey! It Not Funny You Freaks!"

Jack look at Anthony, he was letting his rage get the better of him.

"Anthony!"

Anthony's fang showed, Melody never seen a vampire scared of skeleton. But, it was funny to see this. She watch the vampire leave.

"Well…that was….odd."

Melody look at Jack for a moment. She couldn't understand why her sister would fall for a skeleton that was moving around. She felt as if she was in a bad horror film or something.

She remember what Will said to her, everything was not as it seem? She wonder what she meant then and now she knows now. Then something bit her on the arm. She look at her sister and look at her arm. She saw a mark on her skin.

"What the hell!"

"It a spell to kept you from telling anyone about Halloween Town, Jack, Ellen and me."

Melody look at her and made a face at her. She was about to let that vampire kill her if she wanted. Having this mark was going be pain to hide it.

"Hello, if mom see this, she going to get mad about my hai-"

Ariel look at her, she was wondering why she had it black.

"Please tell me this isn't about me?"

Melody was going to say something. But, it was best not to tell her it was about her.

"No…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

She lied though her teeth. Ariel believe her, she knew this wasn't her sister anymore. At least, by seeing her.

"Well…since am here…what happen here that made you want to stay.."

Ariel and Jack explain about her being the Princess of Shadows and Jack having a execution, poison and her birthmark. Plus, The boogie man who was trying to kill her. Melody felt dizzy from all this.

"I can't believe this…all of this…and you gave up on your damn humanity?!"

"Melody…it was my choose…"

"And for what. So you can kill humans too…"

Melody walk out the tower, Ariel was under stress already from her and Jack follow her just to talk to her.

"Look, it was her choose. Are you saying it all because of me?"

Melody look at the skeleton and gave him a ugly look to him.

"For your info, I hate this stupid Halloween you two care so much about! And yes, am blaming you for taking my sister away!"

Melody fall over something and saw the vampire again.

"Hate Halloween, huh."

She saw his eyes, they were like rubies a bit. But, she punch the vampire again. Jack watch Melody leaving but the vampire stop her.

"I don't believe this-what-"

Melody stop and saw her sister behind her so called husband. Melody was so confused and mad at all of this. She just couldn't believe this at all.

"I like to go home."

Melody said and then, the vampire boy brought her back to her world. She wonder how she get her again. Then, the vampire was gone. But, she remember what Will told her. Did she knew about this all these years.

She made her way back to Will's shop and noticed rain clouds were coming. She wasn't sure if that was a dream yet or that really happen to her. She could care less about the rain or if she was wet. The fact was she knew her sister was alive all these years. She pulled out the journal and look through it.

"Thanks to you, she would have been human instant of a freak!!"

Ariel was in the graveyard just walking with Ellen.

"Mommy, is your sister isn't going to tell about us?!"

Ariel look at her child.

"I promise you she won't. If she does, your father and I will deal with her."

Ellen ran up to her belly and listen for something.

"Please let it be a girl…"

She whisper to herself, over and over again. Ariel smiled at her.

"Well…it need to died inside first before you say it a girl."

"AW!! I Don't Want It To Be A Boy! Daddy is the only boy in the house."

"Ellen, we talk about this."

Jack came out from behind to see his family. Zero the ghost dog was with them as well.

"If it is, you have to name it."

Ellen made a face at the thought. She laugh at herself about that.

"Even if it a boy?"

"Yes."

Ellen and Zero went to play among the tombstones while Ariel and Jack had some time to themselves. Ariel was thinking about her sister coming here all of sudden.

"Ariel, don't stress yourself."

"I know…my sister wasn't happy to see me…am worried about something else."

Melody enter Will's shop throwing the journal at her. She caught the little book in time.

"She Alive and You Knew!!"

Will smiled at her for a moment or two.

"Finally understand now."

Melody kick something over and tears ran down. Her heart was ripping inside and felt the world was laughing at her.

"You better explain to me what the hell is happing here!"

Will set the book down and closed the shop up. She explain everything what happen to Ariel after these years. How this world she thought it was all make believe and it turn out to be real.

"And, she saved him from a death that will never come."

"I see...so, she chosen freak show…"

"Melody! She was in love!"

Melody ran out of the shop and slam the door hard and her way out. She wanted this nightmare to end now. She would wake up and everything was right back the way it was. Wonderland was hell for sure to her.

_**Sorry for the wait everyone. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones.**_

**_Nightmare beofre Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


	5. Chapter 4: Talk

Melody ran inside of the house when her brother grab her. She never realize how strong her brother was.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Well…My Favorite Singer Is Here!"

She was trying to say that Ariel was alive but, the spell was taking it control of her words. When told Will, it came out just fine, how could it didn't work this time?

"Well…seem like you had a weird day today."

Melody was shock about how one like spell was able to keep the secret safe. She headed to her bedroom and slam the door.

"And I called you a sister!"

Melody felt sick, she release her tears till she couldn't cry anymore. She grab her guitar and started to play a song.

_I won't tell you how to live your life_

_So please stay away from mine_

_Always watching out for which and When _

_Is always running out of time_

_Drip drops in like skin of summer_

_All once everything unwinds _

_Inside-out and all about my heart_

_Always running out of time…._

For being the youngest out all of them. She was felt as if nothing was going to happen to her. Till eight years and today. She set her guitar down she need to get away from this town just for a day.

"How can I tell your same girl."

That night, Melody sat there all night and she couldn't think of anything to say to her. She was thinking about going back there and ask her why she left. She jump out of her window and headed to park again. She hop over the closed path and headed for Halloween Town again. But, she fall in a hole and everything went dark.

"Ow."

"Ow yourself…"

She saw Anthony under her.

"Tell me why you're in my house!"

"I LIKE TO KNOW-WAIT, YOU'RE DEAD ANYWAY FREAK!!!!"

Anthony covered his when she yelled. And covered her mouth.

"Shut up, my father will hear you."

He took outside and saw the graveyard again. She wonder how she was able to get here so fast.

"That hole is for me only!"

"I want to talk to my sister!"

Anthony gave her a look and just acted like he cared. But, he was only there with Ellen.

"Look, am only there to baby-sit Ellen and Jewel is-"

"The ghost girl's name is Jewel?"

"Yeah, Jewel von Stonehearted"

"She died from stones?"

"No! Am not-look, Jack and Ariel are waiting for a newborn soon and they are making plans for Halloween this year. The pressure is-"

"She pregnant!"

Melody almost yelled again he took her into the woods. It wasn't like the one back in her world. She could see eyes watching her. The trees were misshapen and creates living in them were nothing like the ones back home. It was hard to believe something like this was real and her sister made a world of this. She wondered if this was Ariel's dream and she still alive and she older still and time went by so fast she didn't realize it.

"Okay, eight years ago, The Princess of Shadows return and that girl was put into three tests. She passed each one, but, The Boogie man poison the girl and nearly hanged our Pumpkin king. But, we found out that Boogie man killed the last p-"

"Hold it! My sister! She choose to do this!? Or did Jack force her-"

"No! He didn't….she fall in love…"

Melody squeezed her arm enough to leave a mark. All this time, it was because of love. She hated that name, she lost her sister to this place and she did all of the things she did to herself was for nothing.

"Love is over rated."

"Hey, Ellen likes a human boy in Riverside. And I lik-"

"If you say it's me, you're dead like rat again."

Melody walk away from him, but, he was faster then she was.

"Look, there a few things I like to warn you about being here. Stay away from Lock, Shock and Barrel."

Melody was confused, she heard those names once, could he be talking about those three kids from early. Why stay away from those kids? She could tell them weren't bad, at least, she knows so far. But, she walk away again he trip her over.

"Look, am not kidding about them, once you get into a web, there no way you'll get free."

He help her and she pushed him away.

"You know, you're a real-"

"Human for brains. Yeah, that what your sister told a few years ago."

"What?"

It was something the people of Halloween Town would say to each other when they did something wrong in the human world. But, Ariel was no longer human here, she was part of Halloween Town now. She was like everyone else. But, Melody just saw a face of someone who just went mad.

"Look, my sister was sweet and she hated the high-tech stuff. I know that her, but that-"

"Look, people change over the years. You've changed."

Melody slap him on the face and walk off once again. She was really getting sick of him already. Anthony just let her go this time. He had a feelings she was going to ask for help soon. Or be in shock more or less.

She walk through the woods what felt like days now. She would find herself in the same place over and over again. The path she would take just brings her back to where she started.

"Come on! How the hell I'm-for the love of god!"

She saw the ghost girl again and she remember her name. "Hey! You're Jewel right?"

Jewel look down and saw Melody. She flouted down and look at her. She went through her a few times and this made her jump a couple of times.

"Lost!?"

"Yeah…"

"Lost. Lost…what is lost."

Is everyone here nuts she thought to herself. She noticed Ellen near by, she wonder if her so called parents know she out here. Anthony showed up again and sat down on the ground.

"So, it almost you ninth birthday princess. Have any plans for Halloween."

Melody stood there like she wasn't there. She was like a toy that someone forgot about for a few years.

_**Am sorry I haven't updated on this for while. I've been really under a lot stress and with moving going, I haven't been writing as much as I used to. I Am sorry that this short and I promised that the next chapter will be longer a bit. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones.**_

**_Always Running Out of Time belongs Motion City Soundtrack_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton _**


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Fight

Melody couldn't believe these three acted like she wasn't here. She pull her hair back in a ponytail. She couldn't believe after today, she was feeling as if she couldn't see how all of this was real. But, she wonder how her sister had skeleton for a daughter of all things. She listen to this skeleton girl, but, she could care less what these people thought.

"So, what do you think?" They look at Melody for a few moments, but, she just gave a look.

"I could care less what you think about Halloween! Beside, Halloween is-"

"Hey! Don't Hate Halloween, if my mom and dad weren't around to keep-"

"Sorry, but Halloween is nothing but another heart killer. It nothing but for drunks, freaks and damn weirdoes like you!"

Ellen was shock from this, she loved Halloween ever since she was born. But, she never believe there was anyone who hated Halloween this bad before. Melody walk away and finally found her way out from the forest. She found a clubhouse in a tree, she could hide in it till she get answers from Ariel.

"Damn Halloween, you ruin everything!"

Melody kick a rock, but was hoping to get her sister back but, she wanted to get back at the one who took her.

"I wish I could get him back! That skeleton calling himself a king. You took her away!"

Melody sat on one of the tomb tone just thinking about how she could get Jack back. She wouldn't mind, it could just a prank for her. Maybe she could get her sister back.

"Can't believe her, saying that about our beloved holiday. That was just rude." Jewel said while playing with her faded blonde hair.

Ellen took those words to the heart. She loved it so like her father did. That when something went into her skull.

"Hey, we can show her!" Anthony gave Ellen a look. But, he like to hear her plan about this.

"Well, tell us princess."

"Scare her to death."

_The Dark carnival is in town_

_You'd better be ready _

_Just follow the parade_

_Of dancing skeletons_

_Full of ghoulish delight _

_Around ever corner_

_She won't tell her parents she here_

_They will soon be mourners. _

_Welcome To The Lower Berth_

_The Greatest Show Unearthed_

_We Appear Without A Sound_

_The Darkest Show Around_

_We Will Leave Her IN a Daze_

_Madness, Murder, Dismay_

_We Will Disappear At Night_

_With Blood On The Concrete_

Melody heard their voices from far a way. She stood up and walk back to the forest. She just follow the sound back till she find them. She wondered what in the world they were doing. They all look at her for a moment.

"Am sorry freaks, but, I can't let you make me like Halloween the way you three do!"

"I see, is that what worrying you?" Ariel told Jack about a dream she had.

Jack was worried about this, since Ariel stayed in Halloween Town, her dreams were like visions then dreams. "If this gets out, the town will be worried, then Ellen would be endanger."

"Yes…but, it my sister…I think it best-" The heard the door open and saw Ellen yelling at Melody.

"If you don't like, then why did you came!"

"Me! Am not the undead here!"

Ariel and Jack watch both girls fighting till they went their spear ways. Ellen went into her room and Melody went outside. Ariel never seen Melody get into fights, since she wasn't around her anymore.

"Would you like me to talk with Ellen?"

"It would be the best, Melody and I need to talk, I promise I won't stress myself."

Jack enter Ellen's room to find her in coffin. He knock on it and open to find her holding her favorite book: Sweeney Todd.

"Like to tell me what happen between you two?"

Ellen look up at her father and came out of her coffin. Sitting her book aside she held her breath till she was ready to talk.

"Mother's sister is such a human! She hates Halloween like it was evil!"

"Well, she hasn't never her for years-"

"She keeps saying it your fault dad. She keeps calling me, Jewel and Anthony freaks."

Jack laugh at the word a little. Freak was a comment here, but, humans used the word for insults. Ellen was part human, but, the her mother's sister used it was cold.

**Am so sorry for not updating on this for so long and am sorry that this chapter is short!!! I've been so busy, am so sorry for the wait everyone. I've been listing to Ceature Feature's song The Greatest Show Unearthed way to many time, I thought it fit Ellen and her friends, I hope you guys like this sorry, am sorry for not updating for so long on this.**

**Nightmare before christmas belongs to Tim Burton**

**The Song The Greatest Show Unearthed belongs Ceature Feature**

**Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones.**


	7. Chapter 6: Cleaning Will's Shop Part One

"I had have it!"

Melody was in Will's shop throwing a temper around . Melody gave up, she was ready to let herself get hit by a car if she wanted to. "I can't believe this! You know, I don't care if those-"

"You know, Jack isn't the bad guy."

Melody just slam the door with a confuse face. All she could do was watch.

"Wow, you still want to talk to her?"

Ariel came out of a coffin Will had out when October came around. Ariel hide it before anyone saw her. But, she knew there were people who still remember her. "Well…Ellen and her will never get along."

"Here another thing, leaving your journal behind was a bad idea." Will told her, she knew that small black book had everything on the world of Halloween.

"Yeah, Melody shouldn't be so…I don't know. I wish I could have tell her the truth or said goodbye to her."

"Yeah, not bad."

Ariel and Will just stood there in that moment of silent. Will pour two glass for the two friends. Will knew Ariel didn't eat anything anymore, she only need things to drink. But, once in a while Jack was here as well.

"I don't get her? She acting more like the villain in the town. People are saying-"

"Let me guess, she's the black cat?" Will nodded her head while Ariel held herself. Will noticed the way her body was shaking.

Melody slam the door their home and run up to her room locking the door. She buried her face against her pillow when her window suddenly open. A black sat there watching her. Melody had a bad feeling about this, the way the cat was looking at her. Then, she noticed a note where the cat was. She was scared about reading it. But, she open it anyway.

_The Youngest Bloom_

_We Know Someone Who Can Help You. But, We Need Your Help. Our Boss Is Gone, But That Little Black of Yours Might Help Us?_

_What Do You Say, Follow The Black Cat or You Can Hide In a Silly Old Shop? _

_Yes? Or Nevermore?_

Melody wasn't sure if she should said say yes or no. She did say she wanted to get back at Jack for taking her sister away. But, she said yes and started to follow the cat taking the journal with her.

"Melody!" She stop to see Will in her bedroom, she made a disgust face at her. But, she wonder how she could get in the first place.

"You know, I do have a good idea for you."

Melody look at her with confusion upon her face. She wanted to reply to the note, she had to wait and answer later if this cat is still here when return from who knows where. "Okay, what is it?"

"You'll see."

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Ellen, Jewel and Anthony were standing in front of Ariel and Jack with their mouths wide open. The townspeople look at them like a pair of misshaping tombstones. "Ellen please, this will put off the stress from me."

Ariel said giving her a smile. But Ellen was making a gross face when it came to the youngest Bloom. Anthony had his back turn on them the moment he heard the name. Ellen noticed this as well and saw a small pale blush across his face.

"There is no way in hell I'm working along with that little human brat that call herself human!"

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, but Anthony was shaking the moment he touch him. "Do we need to repeat what happen a few years ago?"

Anthony just only smiled a little at him, thinking about that year of his mistake. Ellen finally let out a sigh and said "Fine" to her parents.

That morning, Melody and the Halloween goodie-too-shoe were inside Will's shop. Ellen and Jewel were relax, but Melody and Anthony were not. Melody wanted to reply to the note as fast she could. But, the way things were going now, she would have to wait again.

"Now, you four are cleaning and watching the shop, be happy it's closed today."

Will placed the key to her store in her pocket and felt the store for the day. Ellen and Jewel started cleaning whatever they could find. Anthony and Melody weren't doing anything but glaring at each other. But, she did noticed something off about this so called vampire who watched over Ellen. It was day time and yet he wasn't burning in the sunlight.

"Freak…"

She said in a whisper. She wish Everything was back the way things were, before this place called Halloween Town ever existed. She wish Ariel never had that journal and be like others at her age. She wish their father never went to war as well. She wished this Jack never took her sister away from her.

"So, how are you and mom related?"

"Birth? Birth! I Like To Know How In The World Did Something Like You Get Out My Sister's Bully?"She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Like You Human Do!"

Ellen at her as well. Anthony and Jewel just worked till Anthony saw a small little black book. He picked it up till Melody ran over to it and grab it right out of his hand.

"Well sorry princess."

Before Melody could move away from him, she trip over her foot landing on top of him. The two look at each other and made a glare.

_**I know I haven't work on this in so long, and this chapter may or may not suck. And I have be relaxing from the move and I had a bit of a writer's block. **_

_**Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton  
**_


	8. Chapter 7: Cleaning Will's Shop Part two

"Is just me or did you lose your mind when came up with the idea of those four working together?"

Will was in Halloween Town for a small visit. As much as she was a friend of Ariel and Jack, she was worried that her sister and her child would fight in her shop and destroy the inside. Not that she can't blame her friend, she remember the first time they meet, Ariel was too amazed at her own mother's and knock something over.

"I did, Will, if those four get along, maybe Melody will learn to-"

"I get, you want her to know that Halloween isn't bad after that event eight years ago."

Ariel just laugh, she remember that year, the first time she came here. And now her little sister came. But, Ariel felt uneasy about this. She hope leaving her journal in her old world was a good idea. And knowing Melody with secrets, she was lucky to put that spell on her. She just hope, things will go alright this year.

"By the way, how the baby doing?"

Ariel blushed, she hold her stomach a little. "Ellen still wants it to be a girl." The two friends laugh at each other like old times. Jack up behind them and hold Ariel. "I'm just worried about Ellen and your sister getting along and Anthony losing his temper."

"Over there Jewel, no, no, no, the armor goes over there you insane ghost?"

Melody was sure if that was comment or they were insulting each other for her sake. Melody look for a way to get out of here and meet these people.

"Hey music, why don't you put those candles on the stands?"

Melody gave a glare at the vampire who was helping Ellen get to the highest shelf in the store. But She look at the box filled with candles. She look at the box and closed it to act like the box was empty.

"Why don't you three stay here, looks like the box here is-"

"You closed the light…"

"I didn't you freak!" Melody walked out of the store slamming the door behind her.

"Are you sure that really your aunt princess?"

Melody didn't listen to them when walked out the door. She just went home for a bit. She open the door to her home she found her mother passed out on the floor. Melody ran to her mother and pulling out her cellophane calling 911.

Melody was next to her mother in one of the rooms the hospital's room. Melody felt her angry rising. She was mostly made at her sister for leaving them. Her mother didn't take her so called death so well. Their mother was overworked and started drinking. Melody was out rage at Jack for causing this in the first place. Will came in and saw her looking like a beaten dog.

"I talk to the doctors, she'll be fine…"

"Fine!" Melody ran out of the room and headed outside of the hospital and hitting the nearest tree. Will followed her outside.

"The three left store and went home."

Will tried to change subjects to get Melody talking to her. She kicked a few rocks bigger than her foot. She saw the black cat again. Will got a worry and pulled into the cafeteria. She brought some coffee that was vanilla and pumpkin spice.

"Alright, I know you're upset but…I don't think you should follow that cat."

Meldoy looked at her for a moment or two. "Why?" Will gave her a worry look. But, it was odd that a cat would appear out of the blue.

"That cat…trust me Melody just leave it alone."

**_Been a while right?_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton  
_**


	9. Chapter 8: Black Cat

Melody returns home, feeling everything falling apart now. She wanted to tell her mother that Ariel was alive this whole time. But looked at a picture of her and Ariel from their first Halloween in this town.

"You Little-" Melody throw the picture on the ground, the frame broke in two. She throws herself on to the couch crying. Pain, lost, angrier, even revenge. As Melody race to her room, locking the door behind, picking up her guitar. She started playing her song. A song she's been working on for sometime now.

She played her guitar harder, hoping her fingertips bleed. She wanted to release every emotions she was feeling right now. Hoping everything just went back to the way things were. She sudden pulled her hair up and start playing that strings harder, she felt the metal cutting the flash of her fingertips. As her hands played the song, she sudden reach the end of her song till she sang the last bit.

Sudden she let out a small yelp, seeing how hard she played, she rash to the bathroom and bandage up her cut fingers. When she return to her room. She noticed the black cat again. Waiting for her to come and follow it. Will told her not follow it but she didn't have a choice.

She followed it, the cat lead her down the street, Melody ran, breathing through her nose letting in the river's air into her lungs. As she stop and looked at the cat who finally sat on the one of the bunches, Melody just wonder why this cat wanted her? She just shrugged like it was nothing. Guess it was a normal cat she thought. Before Melody walked up, she heard someone behind.

"You're probably thinking I'm just another cat, I am?"

Melody just looked at the cat, it was talking. Was it from Halloween town she thought to herself again. "Will was right, shouldn't follow me."

"You know Will?" Melody asked the cat.

"Yes. Everyone know the gypsies who lives in this town."

Melody was left in confusion and disgust. Will know all along that her older sister was alive. What was all about?

"I came to warn you. That little book should be destroy."

"Hold on, my sister's journal?" Melody pulled it out of her pocket as the black cat grabbed it with its tail and run off into the shadows of the woods. Why did she have a feeling that something was related to that place again? She was in front of that tree house from early.

"Things aren't always what they seem?"

Melody didn't know how she ended up here. But things weren't going from bad to worst. In that moment. The cat jumped on something and Melody fall into a hole. When she reached the bottom she hit her head against what looked like something you would see where you were about to gamble.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Melody saw a walking shack looking down at her. What was thing? She thought to her. Melody hated this more and more of this world. "Look, if that skeleton put you up to this-"

"Oooooh you mean Jack."

Melody just glared throw pieces of her black hair falling into her face. This shack just smiled at her like she was agreeing with her. The black cat was up on some chins looking down at her.

"Tell me, are you a Bloomy too?" He asked her while Melody pulled some of her hair back. What did he mean by Bloomy? Did he know about her sister.

"You know my sister?" She asked looking rather confused by the situation she was in. She was not aware that this shack was the who nearly killed both Jack and Ariel on the Hollows eve. This was none other then Ooige Booige .

"Yes, those two took Halloween from me?" Melody started to wonder, each year Halloween was scarier than the last. It was strange to think about, she knew that a few people died on Halloween.

"Are you saying you're the ruler of Halloween?" She asked very confused now.

"You may say that." Melody started to wonder about that. If that was the reason, why was Ariel here. But She one thing she started to wonder. How did get into this world without using the door?

**_Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Sorry for the shortness on this chapter._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


End file.
